Tales of Symphonia Out Takes
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: These are some silly out takes that I put together.


**Tales of Symphonia Out Takes **

This is a silly thing that my brother and I made. Ignore the randomness.

Out take one, Kratos is a model? (I found a picture of this on the internet)

Here we find Kratos, Raine, Lloyd, Genis, and the annoying blonde thing on their journey of regeneration.

"Excuse me, Kratos, I was wondering, why are you helping the chosen?" Raine asks Kratos.

"I'm getting paid for this." Kratos answers.

"Do you do anything just for money?" questions Raine.

"Of course, did you know I was a model once?" Kratos exclaims. Complete and udder silence. Genis drops a pot of boiling water on Lloyd's head.

"M-model?" Genis asks.

Lloyd is running around in circles. "Ah, ah, ah! It's hot!" Lloyd runs over a Desian and the annoying blonde thing falls off a cliff and explodes and dies.

End

Out take two: New world on Derris-Kharlan

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven, but one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart? The goddess known as conscience!" the annoying blonde thing's annoying stupid speech.

"Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Re-dic-u-lous! There is no goddess! So I will continue to pursue my ideals! If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings. Then only thing left for me, is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan, a world…FULL OF COFFEE, MOCHAS, FRAPPICHINOS, AND CAPPICHINOS!" exclaims Mithos.

"WOOT!" exclaimes Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos.

"Oh my gosh, not that ideal again!" Kratos sighs. The annoying blonde thing falls off a cliff explodes, implodes, and dies.

End

Out take three, Zelos' song

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and…gaaaaay!" sings Zelos and he dances around the battle field.

"…" Kratos is embarrassed that he even has to look at that guy.

"And I feel sorry for all the ladies who aren't meeee!" Zelos sings again.

"Oh that stupid chosen!" Sheena growls.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd." The annoying blonde thing says and falls off a cliff, explodes, implodes, lands on her head, and dies.

End

Out take four, Willy Wilder

"Hello, Kratos!" Willy, Zelos' gay twin brother, exclaimes.

"Hi, Zelos." Kratos says.

"Nice to see you, Kratos." Willy says, as he grabs Kratos' butt.

"GAH!" Kratos jumps fifteen feet into the air, literally.

"Dad, what are you doing up there?" Lloyd observes Kratos in a tree.

"Zelos grabbed my butt!" Kratos exclaimes.

"I knew you were perverted, but this is too much, Zelos!" Lloyd growls.

Willy walks over to Genis and Mithos who are having nice conversations. He kisses both of them on the mouth while Sheena is watching.

"PPPPPPPFFFFFTTTT!" Mithos spats.

"MMMMPHH!" Genis exclaimed.

"Zelos you stupid pervert!" Sheena exclaims, angrily.

"What's wrong, my sweet voluptuous hunny?" Zelos says, walking over.

"EH?" Sheena is confused as well as Genis and Mithos.

"MY LOVELY BROTHER!" Willy exclaimes.

"Hello, my pretty twin." Zelos exclaimes back.

"Twin?" Sheena, Genis, Mithos, Kratos, and Lloyd ask. The annoying blonde thing falls off a cliff, explodes, implodes, falls on her head, lands in a pit of acid, and dies.

End

Out take five, Star Wars? (I found a picture of this on the internet)

"Hey Lloyd, guess what?" Kratos, playing as Darth Vader, said.

"Yeah, I know, you're my father, it's not funny anymore, Kratos!" Lloyd, playing as Luke Skywalker, growled.

"Hey Sheena, want to see my 'blaster' or maybe my 'Light saber'?" Zelos, playing as Hon Solo, asked.

"Depends, do I get to shove a big rusty Spork up your ass?" Sheena, playing as Princess Leah, growled.

"Hey Zelos, I want to see your 'Light saber'." Regal, playing as Chewy, joked.

"Ah, No!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Heh, heh." Regal chuckled.

"I'm never letting Raine choose my Halloween costume ever again!" Genis, playing as R2-D2, sighed.

"Colette, dear, what on earth are you wearing?" Raine asked the annoying blonde thing.

"I'm Spock!" the annoying blonde thing exclaimed.

"We're not Star Trek characters, dear." Raine sighed.

The annoying blonde thing got shot by a blaster and died.

End

Out take six, Raine's cooking

"Everyone, I've made dinner!" Raine exclaimed.

Everyone turns white, except for the annoying blonde thing. "Oh, I love your cooking!" everyone rolls their eyes.

Raine sets the table. "Now everyone eat!"

"Raine's cooking? I've never had it before." Mithos said.

"If you want to live, Mithos, you'd better not." Genis said. Raine was angry. "But it's true!"

"Heh, heh, I'll try some." Mithos gulped.

"You won't like it, Mithos." Genis laughed.

"Everyone, eat up." Raine said.

"Oh, I'll eat your cooking, my sweet Raine!" Zelos exclaimed.

Genis sighed, "You'll always do anything for any girl."

"I've never tried her cooking before; hmm let's see how it tastes." Regal said.

"Then let us all eat." Presea said.

"You guys are all crazy, but I'll try some since all of you would be nagging me to eat anyway." Genis grumbled. Everyone picked up a fork and started to eat. Suddenly everyone fell backwards out of their chair.

"Gah, I can't breathe!" Lloyd exclaimed, "It's so hot!"

"You guys are the ones who wanted to eat it!" Genis gasped.

"What a horrific taste!" Regal exclaimed.

"Oh my tongue, my beautiful tongue!" Zelos cried.

"We should have listened to Genis!" Sheena exclaimed.

'Why, why can I taste this nasty stuff, I'm an angel, I'm not supposed to taste anything!' Mithos thought. "I can't feel my mouth!"

"It's-it's disgusting!" Presea said.

"I-I'm sorry everyone, I shouldn't have cooked dinner." Raine apologized.

"I think it tastes wonderful!" the annoying blonde thing exclaimed.

"You're crazy, Colette." Lloyd sighed, lying motionless on the floor.

"Colette will be Colette." Genis remarked.

"Ugh, first aid!" Zelos cast a spell upon himself.

"That's great and all, Zelos, but what about the other dying people over here?" Genis asked.

"I don't feel like it." Zelos said, getting up off the floor.

"Revitalize!" Raine cast the spell upon everyone who was lying on the floor. "I'm sorry everyone."

"It's ok; just don't try to cook again!" Lloyd exclaimed.

End

Out take seven, quadratic formula, Lloyd knows this?

Here everyone's back in school and it is end of the journey. Today they'll be learning the quadratic formula. (Mind you I learned this very fast and I was absent the day we learned it, heh, heh, woot! The x2 means x squared ok?)

"Today class, we'll be learning about the quadratic formula." Raine said.

"Alright, something I haven't learned yet!" Genis exclaimed.

'Great, now I have to learn something new, now I'm going to forget something old!' Lloyd thought.

Raine teaches them the quadratic formula. Genis is prepared to go, and Lloyd thinks he knows how to do it. He's all fired up. "Alright class, solve the quadratic equation x2-2x4 using the quadratic equation."

Everyone start writing down the math onto paper, even Lloyd! Lloyd finishes and raises his hand, apparently he knows the answer. "Oh, Lloyd, you have the answer?"

"Yeah, it's negative 1.24 and 3.24!" Lloyd exclaims.

"Wh-why yes, it is! Lloyd congratulations!" Raine exclaims.

"Who helped you on that one Lloyd, Genis?" asked another class mate.

"Genis sits in the front I sit in the back he can't tell me the answer!" Lloyd growled.

"Nice job, Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed.

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" the annoying blonde thing cheers.

Yeah, so Lloyd is good at, at least one thing in math, right?

Ok, so some of these things were kind of stupid and I'm sorry for that, I'm really sorry…(why do I sound like the annoying blonde thing?)


End file.
